A Misexperiment
by MysticalTenshi17
Summary: What !! Bulma is a...a...BABY?!! Looks like the Vegeta and Bulma household are going to have some minor changes...


****

A Misexperiment

By MysticalTenshi17

****

Prologue

KABOOOOOOOOM

"What was that?" Vegeta wondered. He stopped his training and looked out. There was smoke coming out in the eastern area of the estate. He surveyed the explosion, there wasn't much damaged. And it appeared that it came from Bulma's lab. ' That woman, what is she up to?' He was quite agitated that she disturb his train. ' How am I ever going to become a supersaiyan if I keep on getting interupted?' Vegeta got back to his training, trying to ignore the whole incident. He continued with his push-up, but he found it was no use. He was just not into it. His mind kept wandering back to 'what happen back there'. His curiousity got the best of him. He figured he better find out, or he'll never get to finish his training for the day.

He got up from his push-up position and exit the gravity chamber. He walked steadily pass the kitchen and down to the underground lab. At that point, he didn't bother being patient anymore or knocking on the door. He barged in roughly, making his anger known to whoever that was inside. " WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, WOMAN!! YOU DARE TO DISTURB ME FROM MY INVIGORATING TRAINING FOR THIS PETTY NONESENSE!!" he growled. He waited for the onslaught of his mate response. Their anger rivials each to the same. But his reply was nothing but silence. He stopped and finds that no one was in the lab. It appears to be empty other than the mess. This got him even more upset. He must have looked ridiculous talk or more like yell at himself. ' Where the hell is that blasted woman!" 

Vegeta looked around the lab once more. They'll lots of work for her to do. And that aggravates him. He won't be having his fun or be seeing her for awhile. He was about to turn and get back to his training, when some movements caught his eyes. He walked closer and there on the floor was Bulma's clothes, ruffled up in a pile. Then he caught another movement. It was coming from Bulma's clothes. Something is under her clothes, and seem to be moving. Moving in his direction. He walked closer and grabbed hold of her shirt. Whatever it was, it is about to reveal itself as it crawled out of the shirt. 'It's a.a.a..a BABY?!'

The baby peered up at Vegeta with its big round innocent eyes. It looked into his eyes, he seem shock. It 'coo' at Vegeta giving him the cutest smile it could muster. Then it started to crawl towards him and up his leg. At that point, Vegeta was not very please, he swung his leg back and forth to get the baby off. " Get off brat!" Vegeta didn't really want it to touch him, it was getting him sick just thinking about how weak they are at this stage. The baby eyes started to shake, rejection reflected in its eyes, as tears started to pour down. "Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." His tone was very harsh.

The sound, that wailing, Vegeta couldn't stand that sound it the baby was making. It was hurting his ears. " SHUT UP!!" But that didn't help. By yelling at it even more, more tears flowed down its cheek. Now the baby is crying twice as hard. Vegeta grumbled, ' What was that thing that Bulma does to stop Trunks from crying? Oh, yeah...' Out of instinct, after seeing Bulma doing it so many time, he gently picked it up. After a little while, the crying started to stop until there was little whimpers left. Vegeta was at first amazed that one simply action as picking it up with stop their crying. 'I'm a natural' The baby in his arms was much calmer now, and was having fun climbing on Vegeta trying to grab his hair. "heheheee" the baby laugh as Vegeta got mad and pull it off. Once the baby is in his arms once more, he took the chance and had a closer look at the baby. He looked at the naked baby in his arms, he could tell it's a girl now, at least he figure out that much. Then the little short blue hair that are starting to grow caught his attention. ' What?!' With a shock face, he dare to look down and into her eyes. He big round innocent eyes are 'blue'. 'This can't be...' "Bulma?" he asked unbelievingly and yet hesitantly. The only response he got was a cute laugh. "Oh...no"


End file.
